Bad Moon
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: 9/Rose/10. Sent by an unknown person, the Doctor and Rose follow the psychic paper to an abandoned building. Or so it seems. After running into some familiar faces, two brilliant minds must team up to stop a deadly virus. Or is that all?


**Bad Moon**

A/N: It's Summer!! I was so happy. I had such a great time last year with 'Partners In Time' for those that remember me that I couldn't resist another project. Hopefully it'll be really good--although I can't really compare XD I dreamt this last night, a full-on episode, although--funny enough--it starred Tom Welling and Allison Mack (Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan from Smallville) as the Doctor and Rose. Believe me, I was confused too.

So, again, I have some inspiration, although some of it comes from the Stephen King novel 'Cell' as well as an episode of Stargate: SG-1 called 'Divide and Conquer.' If you've read/seen either, cool, if not, then you don't need to.

Anyway. Enjoy!!

**Prologue**

The small office was quiet, save for the sound of the scratching of a pen writing on a sheet of paper on top of the high quality wooden desk. The window was open, since the fans shorted out along with everything else hours ago. The room itself was dim, the battery-operated lanterns lighting only what needed to be seen.

A woman in a three-piece tan suit was sitting at the desk, writing. There was a frantic air about her, behind years worth of professionalism. Her dark hair was coming out of its bun, sticking out in random places and some falling behind her shoulders. Her eyes were wide as she scribbled--no, she wrote fast, but she didn't scribble. Her handwriting was still meticulous, even in a time like this.

Because she was the only one capable of being civilised now.

Everyone else had gone mad.

She knew of only one way to contact him. She couldn't call--she would become like _them._ She couldn't reach him through traditional methods--he was so far away. This was the only way, though it was much of a long-shot.

One of the battery-operated lanterns resting on the desk began to flicker, and the other shortly followed as if a dance. She didn't have much time.

She wrote faster while trying to keep her handwriting legible. If he couldn't decipher it there was no hope at all. Still, she had to keep going...

_"--I see a bad moon rising--"_

The phone speaker cackled to life. Considering it had been ripped off the phone jack, that was a bit of an understatement. The song played softly at first, but the woman still heard it. She grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall.

_"--I see bad times today--"_

There was a distant thumping from beyond the door. She had blockaded it long ago, sealing it first, then using the ₤2,000 black leather couch she had bought for the office, not to mention the large bookcases, four chairs and even the desk she was at now. She had sealed off the single window before that and though she suspected that it would work, she couldn't take any chances. Sure, nobody could unlock it, but that didn't mean it couldn't be broken down.

She let a shiver down her spine but continued writing. Finally she finished, signing her name to it. She didn't know how much would get through, so she had put the most important words first.

_"--Well, it's bound to take your life--"_

The song was picking up volume, going louder than the phone speaker could ever allow, let alone one not even plugged in.

There was a loud banging against the door. The furniture blocking it jumped, as did she.

There wasn't much time now. She grabbed the paper off the desk and slowly turned the piece of furniture on its side and pressed it closer against the door and moved to the furthest side of the room. Something hit the door again, the couch moving barely a milimetre but the bookshelf on the left sliding down.

Her heartbeat quickened its pace.

_"--There's a bad moon on the rise--"_

She dug through her pockets, trying to find something. It was the thing she needed to send the message. She went through all of them, coming up empty and cursed. It was in a desk drawer.

She pulled a small silver key out of her hair, an accessory she never went without.

She scrambled to the overturned desk, crawling into the now-dark space where the legs would be comfortably under.

There was another and more powerful bang on the door and the desk moved back, hitting her head hard. She jumped, but finally found the small panel that she was looking for under her desk she had custom-made. She pushed the panel up and moved it to the side, revealing a small metal box which she took out.

_"--I know the end is coming soon--"_

She clutched the box in her hand and quickly crawled back out. And just in time, too. Another bang on the door made the desk topple backward and would have probably crushed her. Or worse, just knocked her out.

She slid the small silver key into the lock and opened it. Another bang or two and they were in. She rifled through the amount of papers in there, more than should be able to fit into such a small box. She dug through the photos, the small trinkets before her hand finally wrapped around a cool metal object. Relief flooded through her.

She closed the box with her other hand while the hand holding the object began to type in the settings she needed. She held out the paper with a shaky hand and with the other began turned the object on. A blue light and buzzing noise emitted from the object. As she swept the letter fully, she dialled the new setting in.

The last bang sent the chairs flying and the right bookcase falling down. The door was now open slightly. And a discoloured hand reached in.

She found the setting and clicked the button. Hopefully that did it.

_"--Well, it's bound to take your life--"_

There was another bang and the bookcase on the left fell with a mighty crash on top of the couch and then rolled onto the floor. The door was open enough for a shoulder...

She flicked the object to a new setting, desperate and very frightened. Her heart was pounding now.

The last bang and they began to fill in.

She cowered against the wall as four came in, holding out the object. One look and it flew out of her hands. She was defenceless.

_"--Hope you are quite prepared to die--"_

She screamed as they came toward her.

"_DOCTOR!!_"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for my prologue. I want it to be kinda scary like Silence in the Library and Blink. Not too too scary, but just enough for it to be like the show. It'll get better, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think!

As for the song, it's 'Bad Moon Rising' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. You don't need to listen to that song. That was actully the song in my dream and it sounded creepy so I figured 'why not?'


End file.
